Betrayl
by Sugar Faerie
Summary: I have no idea what this is


This takes place in the episode 'Mercury Moving on?" I don't know if Serena 

and Darien are broken up yet, but in my story, they are. And let's just say 

Diamond and Sapphire and Birdy, etc. never existed. Wise Man is the one 

who chased Rini into the past, and he is the one sending out the monsters. 

Desclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon!!!! 

The Betrayl 

by: Chibi Kat 

This is the fight scene where the scouts are fighting the monster without 

Mercury. Rini is just outside, too afraid to go inside the celar, but 

hearing and seeing everything. 

The monster blew a huge gust of wind at the scouts. Sailor Moon was still 

behind a pillar of ice, not seen by Frosty. 

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Finally! The end of the Sailor Scouts!" Frosty shrieked. 

"Not so fast, Ice Cube! It's not over 'till I say it is! I am Sailor Moon, 

Champion of Love and Justice! I will right all evil! And that means you!" 

Sailor Moon yelled. 

"Ah ha ha! Just a momentary dream, isn't it, Blondie? You can't stop me, 

no one can! Ha ha!" The monster replied, her words followed by an even 

bigger gust of wind. 

Sailor Moon jumped out of the way, just in time to see Rini running 

towards the scouts. 

"Missed me!" Sailor Moon crowed, distracting the monster from seeing the 

young girl. 

"Sailor Moon! Destroy her!" Rini yelled. 

"Ahhh, so it's you, Little Rabbit, Birdy will be so pleased to see that I've 

captured you!" Frosty bellowed, frightening Sailor Moon and Rini. 

"Sorry, but I can't let that happen!" Sailor Moon yelled, jumping infront 

of the little girl. "Moon Septer Illimination!" 

Sailor Moon's attack whirled at the monster, which dove behind a block 

of ice. The attack shattered the block of ice. 

"What? How could that have happened?" Sailor Moon asked. "Moon Tiara--" 

She was interrupted by Rini, who jumped at her from behind, trying to get 

the crystal from Sailor Moon's locket. By acident, Rini pulled the locket 

off of Sailor Moon, and dropped it. Thankfully, Rini had taken the crystal 

out. The locket shattered into a million peices. 

Sailor Moon, now without the crystal turned back into Serena. "My Locket!" 

she gasped, looking at the mess. 

Rini gave a joyful cry, then ran as fast as her legs could carry her, to 

Serena's house to gather her belongings. 

"Ah, poor girl. Lost all her power to the little one, now you are 

defenseless, Sailor Moon, or should I call you Princess Serena?" Frosty 

asked, laughing. 

As Serena was scrambling to grab all the locket shards, she cut her finger. 

"Ouch!" she cried, lifting her finger to her mouth. 

She didn't even see the attack Frosty had sent at her. It hit her, and 

she collapsed, then turned into a block of ice. 

"Stop right there!" another voice cried. "I am Sailor Mercury! I will not 

let you go on freezing people, so I say goodbye, and farewell to you! 

MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!" 

Sailor Mercury's attack went at the monster, who had no time to duck. The 

monster was blasted into particals of dust. 

"Yess! Dusted!" Sailor Mercury said. *She sounds like Sailor Moon, eh?* 

All the frozen people started melting, but first the scouts did. 

"Good job, Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mars said, patting Sailor Mercury on the 

back. 

"Yeah!" all the rest of the scouts chourused, other than Serena. 

"With no help from me, too!" Serena said, sadly. 

"Wha? Serena how come your in your human form?" Sailor Jupiter asked. 

"Well..." Serena started. 

"Jupiter, see those shards of glass over there? Those are the remains of 

Serena's transformation locket. She oviously dropped it, while she was 

fighting. Where is the Imperial Crystal?" Sailor Mars said angrily. 

"Well, ummm..." Serena mummbled. 

"What?!? You don't know where the crystal is? What if the Negamoon's got 

it?" Luna cried. 

"The Negamoon don't have it.." Serena said. 

"How would you know? You don't even pay attention in class!" Luna scolded. 

"I don't think she should be our leader, in fact I don't want her in our 

group!" Sailor Mars said, spiting out the words with incredibla anger. 

"For once, I agree, Her clumsyness and lateness could get someone hurt, like 

innocent bystanders!" Sailor Jupiter said. 

"Let's take a vote, all who still want Serena in our group, say 'Aie!'" 

Sailor Mars, now Rei said. 

"Aie!" one voice said. Serena. 

"There you have it! Goodbye, Serena," Rei said. 

"If that's the way you want it, so be it! Goodbye!" Serena spat out. 

And she stalked off, not crying, not wailing, not doing anything, except 

muttering to herself. 

* * * 

When Serena got home, she burst into tears, not wailing, just silent 

tears running down her face. She ran up to her room, and flopped onto 

the bed, shaking with sobs. 

"Serena, what's the matter?" Rini asked, concerned, for this was not 

Serena's regular wails. 

"Rini, I don't care, keep the Imperial Crystal, just promise me you 

won't drop it, or anything. Tare care of it. Because if it should be 

destroyed, then I would also, I'm Princess Serenity," Serena replied. 

"Huh? How could you know about me having the Imperial Crystal?" Rini 

asked. 

"I'm Sailor Moon," Serena informed the girl. 

"Serena? You being Sailor Moon? I just can't picture it. Did you say 

'Princess SERENITY'?" Rini gasped. 

"Yes, why?" Serena asked. 

"My mother is Neo-Queen Serenity! I know 'Neo' means 'new' so that 

should translate to 'New-Queen Serenity.' That would be you! Well, you 

do look like her, so you must be her! Mommy!" Rini said, hugging Serena. 

As Rini hugged Serena, everything that happened to Rini came rushing 

into Serena's head. She was Neo-QUEEN Serenity. 

"Small Lady!" Serena hugged her future daughter, laughing and crying at 

the same time. 

"If you're here, then where's Daddy?" Rini asked curiously. 

"I don't know. Was your father called Darien? Oh no, I remember, your 

father's name was..." Serena gasped again. 

"Neo-King ENDYMION!" Rini finished. 

"That means Darien and I weren't meant to be together for eternity!" Serena 

whispered in shock. "I guess our break-up was meant to be, since you 

have to be born..." Serena started blushing. 

"I love you, Mommy!" Rini said. 

"I love you, too," Serena replied, lovingly. 

"So, what was the matter, Mommy?" Rini asked. "Why were you crying?" 

"Well, It was partly 'cause I was upset because of Darien, and then 

just to add a little more sadness, I was kicked out of the Sailor Scouts," 

Serena's voice cracked. 

"Why?" 

"Because You took the Crystal, but they don't know that if something would 

hurt the crystal, then exactly that damage would appear to be done to me." 

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know that you were my Mommy then, though," Rini 

cried. 

"It's all right, sweetheart. It's not your fault. They were just using 

the fact that the crystal was 'lost' to kick me out. Well, if they 

don't trust me enough to take care of the crystal, then what kind of 

friends are they?" Serena sobbed. 

* * * 

That night, Luna returned, but just to gather her things, the next day, 

she was gone and had moved into Artemis' 

* * * 

Over a period of 4 months, more monsters started appearing, and 

suprisingly, Serena had been studying and was one of the top students 

in her school. She was tied for first in the finals with Amy. 

It appeared that Rini and Serena spent every waking minute with each other. 

They were as close as a mother and daughter could be. 

Through the whole period of time, the scouts fought monsters, while Rini 

and Serena searched for Rini's father. 

* * * 

"Oh I give up!" Rei said, collapsing onto the ground. The scouts had just 

fought a monster that took all 4 of the scouts to destroy. 

"These monsters are getting harder and harder to defeat!" Mina agreed. 

"Yeah!" Jupiter sighed. 

"It was much easier with Sailor Moon around. She was always defeating 

the monsters," Mina said. 

"Well, just to tell you all, you know how your feeling now, it was nothing 

coompared to what Serena always felt after a fight. Think about your pain 

times 10. That's what she felt." Darien commented, appearing out of nowhere. 

"And how would you know?" Rei asked, snobbishly. 

"She used to go to the park, bring her locket with her, and then let all of 

her pain into the locket, that's how it had so much power. It's not battery 

powered, you know! I was usually with her when she let all of her anger and 

pain out. She usually turn into Sailor Moon, then the Moon Princess, then 

finally, a Girl who looked like Princess Serenity and Queen Serenity put 

together. I think Serena called her Neo-Queen Serenity," Darien reported, 

matter-of-factly. 

"Oh?" Rei said, not really interested. 

"What did you say?" Luna asked. "About Neo-Queen Serenity?" 

"Who IS Neo-Queen Serenity?" Darien asked Luna. 

"She is who Serena turns into in the future, That is who Neo-King 

Endymion is trying to help. You know, you've seen her, she was in that 

crystal from the future, the one he showed us. I persume you all had 

dreams about that," Luna said. 

"That was Serena?" Everybody gasped. 

"Yes." Luna answered simply. 

"Who exactly is Neo-King Endymion?" Darien asked, his face green with envy. 

"Why Darien! He's your future self!" Artemis scolded. "Didn't you know 

that?" 

"NO!" Darien said, taken aback. 

"Well, If you'll excuse me, I have something to do!" 

Aparantly he wanted to tell Serena that they were meant to be together. 

Suddenly he felt a strange pain in his heart. *Serena couldn't be 

transforming.. so...* 

"SERENA'S IN TROUBLE!!!" he yelled. 

"What?" the scouts gasped. 

Then, he felt nothing, except a huge hole in his heart. 

"No..." he whispered, sinking to his knees. *Serena can't be gone, she 

can't die! I won't LET her!* With this new determination, he stood up 

shakilly, and started to run. All the scouts transformed, and followed him. 

* * * 

When he got to where he felt Serena's presence, he was comfortedby the 

feeling inside him, telling him Serena was alive. 

Suddenly he felt a huge powerful blast coming toward them (Him and 

the Scouts!). Then he felt Rini in his arms. She was crying. 

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault!" She cried. 

"What's your fault?" Darien asked. 

Then, he saw it, Serena standing up alone to the most powerful being in the 

universe, Wise Man. 

"NO!" he screamed, as he saw a huge stream of Negamoon power surrounding 

Serena, circling her, trapping her. 

He dashed toward her, but Rini held him back. 

"No!" Rini said. "Serena wouldn't want you to distract her, like I did.." 

"What?" he asked. 

Then there was a blinding bright light, coming from Serena's direction. 

The streams of Negamoon Energy were gone, in thier place stood Serena 

now in her Neo-Queen Serenity form. 

"I will not let you hurt the ones I love!" She yelled. 

"Mommy! Don't use the crystal! You don't have enough energy!" Rini yelled. 

It was too late. Serena was all charged up, and ready to blast. 

"She needs help!" Luna cried. 

Suddenly there was another flash of light. Rini had transformed into Neo- 

Princess Serenity (Her real name!) And to everybody's amazment, she had 

another Imperial crystal. 

"So that's where it went when I touched it! Into my body!" Rini realized. 

Then she sailed toward Serena and together they combined their Imperial 

Crystals, and sent all their power at Wise Man. 

Together, they had destroyed Wise Man! 

Darien ran towards where the Mother and Daughter had been, and found Rini, 

trying to wake up Serena. 

"Mommy! Mommy! We killed him! Mommy! Mommy?" Rini yelled. 

"Rini, she's gone," Darien said leading her away from her mother's corps. 

"Gone?" Rini asked. "When will she be back?" 

Rini's innocent question caused tears to run down his face. 

"She's dead," he tried again, his own voice breaking. 

"No, she's not, She can't be! NO! Daddy, She can't be!" Rini cried. 

"What? Daddy?" Darien asked. 

"Dad, You are Neo-King Endymion, right?" 

"Yes, but..." 

"Well, Serena's Neo-Queen Serenity, my mother, so your my father." 

"What???" Both a semi-concious Serena and Darien gasped. 

"Serena!" "Mommy!" 

Both Rini and Darien ran to Serena and hugged her. 

"Thank god you're alive," Darien sobbed, overjoyed. 

"I'm fine, Muffin," Serena said before she gave him a passionate kiss. 

"I guess that means you two are together again?" Luna and Artemis ask in 

unison. 

"Yup!" Darien, Serena, and Rini say. 

"We're glad." 

"I could never have done it with out you guys," Serena said, looking fondly 

at all of the scouts. 

"Us? What did we do?" Jupiter asked. 

"Well, you taught me to be independent." 

"You would have learned eventually..." Amy commented. 

"Hey guys! I'm up for a milkshake, how 'bout you?" Serena asked. 

"Well, some things never change..." Rei said, half-smiling at Serena. 

"Sure!" 

"Okay!' 

"I'd love to!" 

"Yum!" 

"Well, maybe!" 

"I'm always up for a milkshake!" Rini laughed. 

"I'll even buy you guys one, too," Serena said, looking at the cats. Then 

her stomache rumbled. 

Everybody laughed. 

THE END 

So, how'd yo like it? I know I left our Diana, but oh well! 

Comments, Flames, etc. To: Sailor_nept@hotmail.com 


End file.
